Slammed
by mochamaker
Summary: Alex gets mad...Petrovsky gets NICE?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters, no profit made.

POV Alex-Sometime around third seasonish...

Rated M

Slammed

"The people ask for remand, your honor." I glared at Petrovsky as I spoke loudly, my alto voice echoing off the courtroom walls. I wanted to yell at the ignorant bat, but bit my lip instead very hard. _Pain is good, pain centers me_.

I was glad Olivia was busy and couldn't make it today to watch me in court like she usually does if she has the time. She mentioned that my prosecutor tone causes tingles in her toes and distracts her. The pain will push down the anger. I pushed my glasses up my nose, situating them with a huff. With each turn of my head, I felt the sweat on the back of my neck rubbing into my shirt collar, causing it to be damp and chafe my skin with each whip of my head. This was my third bail hearing this morning and at each one I've asked for remand and Petrovsky humiliated me and shot me down.

I was steaming mad.

Petrovsky glared back at me, her beady green eyes meeting mine without so much as a blink. "The evidence against the defendant is in question Miss Cabot; you know better. Bail is set at three hundred thousand." **Bang. **

I slammed my fist down hard onto the wood of the courtroom desk, and kept my eyes locked onto Petrovsky. She smirked as she gathered up her crap from the bench. _What a bitch_, I thought, finally breaking my stare down and began to gather up my own materials as fast as my hands were able. I grabbed my briefcase and stomped down the aisle toward the double doors.

"Miss Cabot," I heard boom through the now almost empty courtroom. I froze and slowly turned around. My eyes met with a pair of smiling green ones staring up at me from the doorway to the judge's chambers. _Shit, no escape now._

"Yes, Judge?" I said in my most sincere, but I really want to say 'eat me' voice.

"A word if you will, please?" A command and not a question.

I nodded and turned back the way I had stomped just a few moments ago, walking softly this time. No stomping in front of Petrovsky, she might call me petulant and embarrass me further. She didn't wait for me to reach her before exiting through the door and leaving it to swing in my face, missing my nose and glasses by inches. I growled low in my throat. She is pushing it today.

I walked a few paces behind her, not rushing to catch up with her. I didn't want to look down into those mirth filled eyes. I tried to breathe deeply and calm down but as I watched her hair bouncing I only became more angry with her. With each step I watched her take, I thought about the possible headlines for my arrest after I choke her to death. I should have been shocked by my violent thoughts, not being a naturally violent person, but instead they comforted me and filled me with a peace.

Far too soon, she reached her office door and left the door open in silent invitation for me to follow her inside. With a sigh I did. "Into the dragons lair I go," I muttered under my breath. "Hope she doesn't eat me." _Liv will be so mad._

"Close the door Alexandra," she requested in a softer voice than she used before. I did as she asked then stood silently by the door, the only possible escape should she morph into the alien I always thought she is and tries to perform experiments on me.

"What do you need Judge? I have other engagements this afternoon," I stared at her with a raised my eyebrow. _Oh, she is so going to get hit with my very full briefcase and I'm going to take a picture and you-tube it. _

"Your detective will wait for you." She gestured to her visitor chairs. "Please have a seat, take a load off. Those heels must be killing you, that's part of why I left my not so cushy ADA job to sit on the bench and glare all day." She looked at my three inch heels with something akin to sympathy in her gaze, and then she sat down in her chair, putting her loafer clad feet up on the corner of her desk. "Blasted shoes."

I stared at her. _Who is this person? "_Um, what makes you think I'm meeting _my_ detective? And what exactly is this regarding?" I took her advice and sat down, leaning back with a sigh of pleasure. I really was glad to be off my feet after three solid hours practically standing the whole time, arguing my cases in front of this weird woman.

"Oh please Miss Cabot, the whole courthouse knows you and that gorgeous detective Benson are doing the bump and grind. That's not what I wanted to discuss. However, I would like to know your plans when Lewin leaves the DA office. Are you staying in your current position or would you be open to a different type of prosecution?"

"What?" I made a conscious effort to not let my jaw hit the floor at her statement. "Honestly Judge, I haven't really considered my future career plans. Why?"

"I have contacts and they are looking for a prosecutor of your caliber. I told them I would inquire on their behalf."

"But you ignored my requests for remand all morning. You constantly question my skills and embarrass me. What do you mean a prosecutor of my caliber. Is this a joke?" I felt my eyes widen as I thought, _oh Alex you just stuck your foot in your mouth._

She sighed and met my unwavering gaze. "I question you Alexandra, and embarrass you as you so delicately put it, because I am beyond impressed with your oratory skills." She smiled and I grabbed my chair to keep from falling out of it. _Who knew a dragon could smile? _

"To put it bluntly Miss Cabot, I've seen more than my share of young pompous attorneys breeze into my court with their noses in the air and their brains in their asses and _they _are a joke." She leaned forward and stared with her intense green eyes at me. "You…are…not. You have talent and it should be harnessed and fed properly. I've been watching you since you first stepped into my courtroom and you've become bored at what you're doing."

I opened my mouth to dispute her but she raised her finger before I could speak and cut in. "Don't lie, because for an attorney, you stink at it."

I wanted to question her but thought better of it and said, "Fine, I've been bored lately. Olivia…um, Detective Benson has been my only reason to stay where I'm at. The DA chair was in my plans but I am open to other positions." I tilted my head in thought as I ran through the possible contacts she might have. I bit my lip and asked, "who wants me?" She laughed a throaty laugh. At the sound, I jumped in surprise. She gazed at me as I caught myself from sliding off the leather chair. "Better hang on, you don't want to explain to Olivia the bruise you'll get when you hit you bump your butt on the tiles."

"Sorry Judge…So the contact?"

"Let's just say they come from Virginia and are very interested in you. Especially after bucked the Brass." I ran through a list in my head and came up with the agency in Langley. _Oh, shit. What do I tell Olivia?_

"But why not just ask the DA's office? Why you?"

"My contact is a Deputy Director and is a close friend of mine. I'm doing a favor and going over heads for you. Still interested?"

I nodded my head then looked down at my knuckles, white from my grip on my chair arms.

She continued to stare at me then said, "I shall talk to my contact, get some more information and then you and I will be talking again soon. Now, run along and tell your detective that I apologize for keeping you from her." With a wink that almost looked like a nervous twitch, I was dismissed from the great Petrovskys office. The dragon didn't chew on me nor did she swallow me whole. I stood up and left.

_What the fuck, _I wanted to shout to the empty hall, but refrained because doors were open to the other Judge's offices. I ran as fast as my heels would carry me to the precinct to pick up Olivia for our lunch date. I thought about what just happened and decided that my morning coffee wasn't spiked, and I hadn't entered the twilight zone.

My discussion with the dragon Judge really occurred, and she did compliment me. The compliment scared me more than her intense gaze did. And I was pretty scared and still a touch angry with her. _So, does everybody know I'm with Olivia?_ I wandered as I stood on the steps leading into the precinct. I was in shock still as I stepped into the precinct and the officers took one look at my glazed eyes and bolted in the other direction, away from me.

I decided that I needed more information from Petrovsky before making any decisions or mentioning this incident to Olivia. She might have a stroke or die of a heartache after laughing her ass off at the absurdity of the situation. _I'll think about this tomorrow_, I told myself as I rode the surprisingly empty elevator up to the third floor to see my lover.

A/N: I tapped this out and I'm not really sure where it will end up going. I wanted to try for an actual plot based story and not just a smut-shot, so it might end up sucking bottoms. If you have any ideas for where you would like this start to go, they'd be welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters. I'm not +sniff sniff+ making a profit off this sort of funny story.

Rated M for well M stuff

Alex POV… and not sure where it's going.

**Slammed**

_Chapter Two: And They All Fall Down_

I stepped off the elevator and was immediately surrounded by the cacophony of the Special Victims Unit floor. People ran in front of me with no consideration for anyone else trying to make their way down the noisy hallway. I looked around the squad room after stepping through the open doorway, and found Olivia and Stabler sitting at their desks, heads bent together and glaring at Olivia's laptop screen.

I turned my head and found Detective Munch on the phone, arguing in a rather loud voice for the normally soft spoken man. _I bet they caught a case_, I thought as I continued dodging people as they ran out of the squad at break neck speeds, folders clutched tight and fluttering with the breeze between fingers.

I shook my head and smiled as Olivia glanced up and met my gaze, her expression one of near panic. _Aww baby._

I winked slyly. "Lunch is cancelled I take it?" I asked with raised eyebrows as I walked over to stand beside her desk. I leaned my hip on the edge, positioning my body for Olivia's eyes only. She glanced down at me in a quick perusual, licked her lips seductively, then shook her head. I laughed softly at her, knowing she wanted to eat me for lunch. I sure wanted her for my appetizer. _Too bad duty calls._

I reached out and casually squeezed her shoulder, letting her know through my touch that I understood. I felt her warmth seeping into my fingertips, and sighed quietly. She can calm me down just as quickly as she can start me up. Between our two demanding jobs, we usually have to schedule our dates and ensure each other relentlessly that there will be no last minute cancellations.

How about last half hour cancellations. I tried that line once and she shook her head and kissed me until my toes curled and we ended up naked on my couch. I'm an attorney and am always on the look out for loopholes. Olivia hates it when I verbally dodge her and sweep her arguments under, winning with barely more than two sentences. She just kisses me until I shut up and that's her loophole.

I made today's lunch date with Olivia over a week ago, and planned to take her someplace nice for our three month anniversary. Part of me understood her catching a case because it happened often enough, but the other part of me was still steaming mad over my morning in court. I bit my lip to focus and not scream out my frustration and confusion.

I consciously kept my hand loose on her shoulder so I didn't clamp out my frustration and bruise her delicious skin. I'm not very good at self-control but I do make an effort where my lover is concerned. And that whole thing with Petrovsky this morning left my head spinning in a muddled mess. With a shake of my head, I focus on Olivia's swirling brown eyes.

My hand resting on her bobbed as she shrugged her shoulders, her usual expression of puzzlement. "I'm so sorry Alex. It can't be helped," she placated with me.

Our eyes locked and her eyes widened. I bet my stormy eyes scared her. I leaned down and whispered softly, "don't worry honey, I'm not going to dump you over this."

I stood back up and schooled my face into a glare, more for Stabler's sake. I have tried not to be affectionate with Olivia during the workday for a number of reasons, the most important being favoritism as her ADA while working an important case.

I once told her that it didn't matter what actually happened, only what I could prove either false or true. My job is about facts not speculation. Olivia didn't understand the difference between the two when we first met, but I think she understands now. Last year, the defense attorney made her look like a dirty cop and I had to ride to the rescue and save her. I knew I was in love with her then. And I still remember as her beautiful eyes widened up there on the witness stand as she listened to her career getting degraded in front of twelve strangers and the defendant, the whole argument all based on speculation, that she finally understood. It's all about what I can prove to those twelve strangers in order to influence their decision.

With a blink of my eyes, I waved her off, pretending it's not a big deal that she's dumping me yet again for work. I said in a hopefully neutral tone, "no worries Detective, we will catch up another time."

I stepped away from her desk, clutching my briefcase in both of my hands and swinging it against my knees gently. _Thwack, bop. Thwack, bop._ "Um, call me later if you guys need anything," I said in a loud tone, in order to be heard over the sound of Munch yelling to Finn now.

I shook my head, turned, waved, and walked away as quickly as my high-heels would allow me. I pushed the button for the elevator then leaned against the wall, staring through the glass door at my lover as she pointed at a piece of paper and then whacked Stabler over the head with it.

I laughed under my breath at Olivia, and secretly winced in sympathy for Stabler, having been on the end of her many paper whacks. For some reason, instead of slapping or elbowing to prove her point, my lover will hit with whatever is in her hand which is usually a file folder or magazine. She hit me with a law journal once and I paid her back later that evening. She avoids the heavy law journals now. _Haha. _

I stepped out of the precinct doors and sighed as I put my sunglasses on to block out the exceptionally bright sunlight. _Now what the hell do I do for lunch? _I called the restaurant, having put the number earlier on my speed dial in case I got dumped for my date, and cancelled my reservation. I ended the call with a flick of my fingers and then stowed my phone back into my file folder laden briefcase.

I decided to take a walk. I didn't need the exercise, but I really needed the fresh air. I leaned against the wall of the precinct and switched my heels for the slip-on smash able canvas I keep in the back pocket of my briefcase. Wiggling my toes in the cool fabric, I sighed with pleasure. After my first month as an ADA, I learned to keep some comfy shoes just in case I had to walk great distances between witness statements, depositions, and any other business that would carry me from Manhattan to Queens.

I dug out the shoulder strap for my briefcase, making me able to turn it into an over-the-shoulder satchel and started my walk. Halfway down the block, I decided to grab a sandwich from the sandwich shop for carry out, and take my snack to the nearby park where a few people play chess and drink coffee in the sunshine.

I sat down at a table by two middle age women in a heated chess game, pulled out my meatloaf sub and took a bite, chewing as I watched one woman move the queen for checkmate. I smirked around Italian loaf and giggled over the game. The chess move appeared to be the killing shot and I laughed because it was a move I would have made. I'm not usually a dawdler, a time waster with useless moves when I play board games, specifically chess; I tend to go for the killing move, checkmating my opponent before she even gets her first line of defense in place.

I'm pretty sure my voracity to win the game propelled me to be the best in law school and to land the prettiest, most intelligent woman available. The compliment Petrovsky paid me, though completely out of left field, plays up my voracious nature. It's not the first time I have been complimented, but definitely the first time Petrovsky said anything nice to me. She has never cracked a smile at me before today.

The women leaving the chess table shakes me out of my thoughts about the dragon Judge and her scary smile. I finished chewing the last of my sandwich and balled up the wrapper, tossing it into the nearest waste bin with a quick arching shot. _See mom, all those basketball games were useful afterall, and not just for my Friday night make out dates. _

Smiling to myself, I stood up and left my seat, veering in the direction of the alternative bookstore. I'm going to get a trashy book and take a bubble bath, I thought as I walked down the street, oblivious to all the foot traffic around me.

I reached the bookstore before I knew it and pulled open the door, and ducked inside. I glanced around, inhaled the scent of roasted coffee deeply, then walked over to the erotica section. I didn't really pay close attention to the other shop patrons because I was lost in my thoughts about whether Olivia will be joining me for my bath later. I perused the books shelf by shelf. I finally found and picked up a few to buy, then turned around. I looked up from reading a particularly interesting synopsis to walk toward the check-out and stopped when my eyes met amused green.

_Oh, fuck, _I thought as Judge Petrovsky stared into my eyes and her lips perked up into a smile. _Holy fuck. _I gasped, sputtered then resumed breathing at a normal rate.

"Um…Judge," I mumbled and looked to the floor, avoiding those dragon's eyes as they glared at me.

"ADA Cabot." She moved her head until her eyes gazed into my downcast blue, "looking for reading material, a new law journal perhaps?"

"Not exactly."

She peeked into my basket, staring intently at the blue, white, and orange covered book titled 25 Ways to Enjoy a Female Lover. She pointed at it, stepped closer, and whispered, "I'm sure my Deputy Director and I could write 50 ways." Then she winked at me, whistled softly and walked away from me.

Well, that's why she wanted to help me out career wise. _Petrovsky is a lesbian. Who knew? _

I did the only thing a woman could possibly do when faced with dragon Petrovsky whistling and telling me about her sex life; I fainted, collapsing in a haze of black and my head thudded against the carpet as my eyes fluttered shut.

**A/N: This chapter is a bit sketchy, but the ending makes all the bouncing Alex thoughts worth it. **

**By the way… My Muse **_**Betsy**_** came back, but she left my handcuffs at the neighbors. She looked very sorry for running away. I bribed her with peanut butter cups and L-word show to stick around with me while I wrote this. **

**The ending was her idea… Thank you for trying to get her back for me IWan2, she said you were **_**very nice **_**while trying to persuade her back… ;+)**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters and I am not making a profit.

Rated M

I want to give a big HUG to all those ladies that reviewed my stories… **SQUEEZE! **

_POPpp. Oops :+)_

**Slammed**

Chapter Three: _ring around the…Lesbian?_

"Hey, Cabot…Alexandra?" a gentle voice prodded me from the dark depths. I tried to see who was prodding me from my impromptu nap and to tell them to shut the hell up and let me sleep, but I couldn't make out any features. _Why can't I see? _

"Alex open your eyes. I won't bite," the voice said louder this time. I know that voice. _Who? _The world was still encased in black. _Dammit I want to see. Wait a minute, she…I'm sure it's a she prodding me away, said to open my eyes_.

I blinked. Then blinked again. Light evaded and I cringed. My eyes were still closed. _Oh. _

Blinding light flooded my vision, causing me to blink away the fuzzy haze that clouded my sight. Green eyes stared at me from a few inches away. _Green eyes? _Liv has brown eyes.

"Come on Alexandra, get up off the floor. You're making a scene." That voice. It belongs to Judge Petrovsky. _Oh fuck! _

"Gr..mm Judge." I let my eyes wander around and realized that I was laying on dark blue carpet and several pairs of shoes attached to several different ankles stood nearby. _What happened? _

"Is she all right?" a high-pitched male voice asked.

"She thudded against the carpet pretty hard. I heard it from two rows over," a soft feminine voice said.

I looked around and saw my basket of books toppled and all my selections scattered afar. All of my _very lesbian themed selections_, complete with provocative covers. _Oh, no! _A tall woman, about late forties or so in a hooded sweatshirt bent down to gather up my books as discreetly as possible.

I noticed her short and very spiked hair. My gaydar pinged. She glanced at the other patrons surrounding me then at Judge Petrovsky, and stacked my books provocative covers down and hidden. She noticed me watching her and winked. _Yep, lesbian alert_.

Judge Petrovsky looked back at the woman and smiled. I grimaced at the sight.

"Lee? Is she all right?" the soft feminine voice ask, now I realized belonged to the red head.

_Lee? Huh? What was going on here?_

"She will be okay. Nothing more to see, you may go back to your browsing." Judge Petrovsky stared down at me now from her feet and extended down her hand. I listened to her commanding voice from afar and I felt my mouth part as all the feet disappeared from my line of sight except the tall red head.

_Damn. That must be the 'Deputy Director'…kill me now Lord._

Without really thinking, I grabbed her hand, marveled for a second on its softness, and allowed her to yank me back to my feet. The world swam before my eyes and I felt wobbly. Strong hands grabbed my arms and steadied me.

"Whoa there Miss Cabot."

"I'm fine," I shouted at her and tried to shake her hands off me.

"I'm sure you are, but I would rather not take you to the Emergency Room with a busted open head or a broken nose. Your Detective would never forgive me if I let you mar your perfect features." She clamped on firm and shook me slightly to get my downcast eyes back up to head level.

"Perfect features?" I shook my head in puzzlement. "And she is not _my_ Detective. Liv is her own woman." I looked into the swirling green and watched as the corners crinkled as she smiled. I bit my lip and cringed slightly. The hands released me. I watched the smile drop and the twinkling green went steely cold between one breath and the next. _Uh oh. _

"Miss Cabot," she snapped. I resisted the urge to snap to attention and instead folded my arms over my chest in a posture of defiance. "She may be her own woman as you put it, but she is head over heels for you and would do anything for you. She even comes to watch your dreary court cases when she can. Now…_that's_ love."

My cheeks flamed bright red and I dropped my hands down to my sides. She's right about Olivia, and I was just being childish because she embarrassed me yet again. She has to enjoy watching me squirm under her gaze. I decided to do the adult thing and apologize. "I am very sorry Judge. I didn't mean to offend you with my retaliation. It's just been a crazy day."

"Oh I understand more than you think."

I treaded right over her understanding statement and kept on ranting, "and to top it all off, Detective Benson stood me up for our lunch engagement. She caught a case…which I understand, I mean it happens all the time but now she's busy and…."

"Don't interrupt Alexandra..it's rude." She jostled her sack of purchases and tapped her fingers against her chin, laughing softly. "Gosh..stood up," she smiled then continued, "that's a bummer," she said. Her eyes flicked down to the floor, over to the red head briefly then back up to meet mine. "Would you care to grab some coffee up the street and maybe talk about…things?" _Coffee with Judge Petrovsky? _

"Thank you Judge…" _Olivia won't be home until late anyways. What could it hurt? _"I would like that."

She turned and looked to the red head with an arch of her eyebrow and said, "this is Deputy Director Amy Morgan…. The one we discussed."

"Discussed?" Amy responded also with an arch of her reddish brown eyebrow. I was getting a headache just watching the two of them silently challenge each other.

I gathered my wits and said, "Oh… Hello ma'am, I am Alexandra Cabot. ADA." I stretched my hand out cautiously, half expecting it to be bitten off by this gorgeous and mysterious 'friend' of Judge Petrovsky.

She clasped my hand in a firm grip and shook my hand gently. I slyly gazed at her, assessing her as she no doubt did the same. She wore loose and comfortable clothes. Certainly not the attire for a Deputy Director of a government intelligence agency. I briefly wondered what she thought of my suit outfit, no doubt wrinkled beyond belief from having just left work not too long ago and then my Scarlett O'hara impersonation.

"It's so good to finally meet you Miss Cabot. She talks about you often." She smiled at me then winked at Judge Petrovsky.

I started to sway again at the sight and once again I was grabbed in a fierce embrace by two strong hands, curled tightly around my elbows.

"Alexandra, you don't look very steady." Judge Petrovsky grabbed my elbow, easing Amy's fingers away and the two of them held me between them.

If I were to die right at that minute, I think I would have welcomed hell. Clasped between two dragons: one short and scary; the other tall and disarming. _I'm sure I would look good in horns and a tail. Liv would sure like it._

"Let's get her to the car. I really don't want to spend the evening in the Emergency Room waiting with her and explaining to..Olivia was it? Why you banged your head."

"Why did you faint?" Judge Petrovsky asked.

I faltered for a breath or two. "Well…I was startled." _Way to go Alex, keep it vague. _

The Deputy Director looked at Judge Petrovsky skeptically and smiled. "What did you say?"

Judge Petrovsky flushed apple red and bit her lip sheepishly. I blinked then blinked again. I stuttered, "it was nothing really. My blood sugar is low, that's all."

"Mhmm. All right. Well Miss Cabot, shall we take you to get food and coffee. Possibly talk about your future?"

"Yes…I just have to text Olivia where I'm at first." They let me go and turned away to give me some privacy.

In a state of shock, I pulled out my phone and sent off a text message saying that I would be home in about two hours, but left my destination and plans vague. I put my phone back then turned around and saw the two women whispering quietly to each other. I blinked again. _Who knew a dragon could appear so human? _

I walked over to them and Judge Petrovsky gazed at me with that weird smile she's been flashing at me all day. _Maybe I did enter the twilight zone. But Olivia text me back so I know she's real in this alternate world. _

"Here's your books." The pile of books I dropped was thrust into my hands and I stared down at them stupidly, having forgotten all about them.

"Let me just go pay for them than we can go to get coffee. Olivia won't be home for another couple of hours if at all so I'm free until then." I gripped the books tight. Then sauntered over to the check out to pay for my books as quickly as possible and with minimum conversation.

I normally chat with the ladies behind the counter but not today. They looked at me oddly as I grabbed my bag and turned away, but they didn't comment. I was glad for the silence. I wouldn't have known what to say.

**A/N: This is just a quick update to move along the plot. It has a bit of humor to it also. Let me know what you think. Touch and push my…**

…**little blue review button. ;+)**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the characters. I'm not making a profit off this rambling, slightly humorous update.

Rated M just for weird coincidences.

**Slammed**

Chapter Four: _Spill the Beans!_

"So Miss Cabot, what are your plans for your future with the DA's office?" Deputy Director Morgan asked me as we relaxed at a corner table, sequestered away from the heavy flow of Manhattan evening coffee addicts. The surroundings were familiar to me and I deeply inhaled the scent of coffee as my mind relaxed its guards.

The non-combatant environment is my comfort zone. I often have a hard time convincing people that I'm actually not comfortable nestled inside the courtroom, speaking at people all day. Hard to believe, but even attorneys such as myself, enjoy peace and quiet without a constant rebuttal flying at my face every two minutes.

I sat and observed my two companions, giving them a minute to also enjoy the peace and quiet.

As I watched Amy scanning the shop, her eyes lingering on every patron in the shop before darting back to mine. The behavior reminded me of my lover, always the cautious cop. I felt safe even with the twinkling green eyes of Petrovsky focused in my direction.

Reaching up, I nervously adjusted my glasses, stalling for time. Liv often tells me I'm good at stalling during crucial moments. A smile lifts my lips at the thought of my lover. I duck my head to hide my stupid love sick expression from these two hawk-eyed women.

My eyes drifted down to my triple shot latte, watching the steam as it floated through the air while I silently debated on how to answer her question. I didn't know what my future would hold, I only knew that I wanted Olivia Benson in it, standing at my side. I would just have to convince her of the fact, but that's a thought for another time, I silently told myself.

My plans have changed since I first started at the DA's office. I floundered and stalled because I didn't know how to answer her. I'm not as confident as people assume, only Liv and my family know the truth.

I knew with Amy's question came consequences; there would be no redirected answer, and no stricken statements. It scared the shit out of me, but I kept my face neutral and my eyes open.

After a minute of silence, I sighed. "I don't really know. Everything is up in the air right now." _Good answer Cabot. _I mentally rolled my eyes at my skewed answer.

Judge Pretrovsky must have sensed my unrest over the question because she coughed rather loudly and said softly, "Ames, maybe we can talk another day about Miss Cabot's career path." _Ames? _

I looked up from my coffee just as twinkling green eyes met my pensive blue. I lifted my giant mug and took a sip of hot liquid as her strong hand reached over and grabbed Amy's cotton covered shoulder as she continued, "I'm sure Alexandra would rather speak of her detective."

Coffee sputtered out of my mouth then down my windpipe, causing me to cough and gasp for breath.

"Lena Petrovsky, it looks like you're trying to kill your ADA tonight," Amy admonished her lover then handed me a napkin. She glared at Petrovsky while she wiped up my expelled coffee splotches from the glass table.

Through the tears streaming down my face, I saw the dragon judge actually cringe and look embarrassed.

"Maybe you'd rather not spill the beans about Olivia," Judge Petrovsky muttered and gingerly took a sip of her hot tea, her lips smiling against porcelain and her eyelashes batting innocently in my direction. _You're not as sly as you think, Judge… _

I nodded my head in thanks at the offered napkin, and closed my watering eyes until I could compose myself enough not to make another mess. I felt more embarrassed over the sputtered coffee than my bookstore fainting episode. _God, could today get any worse? _

A ringing cell phone broke the sudden quiet surrounding our table. I didn't recognize the ringer but I fished in my briefcase for my phone out of habit, and so did my table companions as I heard shifting and rattling from around our table.

It was my phone and I glanced at the caller ID on my cell phone before answering. It indicated a Queens number but not Elliot's. My curiosity peaked as I pressed the answer button.

"Hello," I said.

"Alex? Al is that you?" It's Olivia and she sounds odd. I raised a finger to my table companions to give me a minute to speak on my phone. Ducking my head, I focused on my lover.

Fear inched along my spine as I listened to her panting breaths for a minute then answered, "yep it's me. What's going on?"

"I lost my phone. This is a borrowed cell,"

"That's nice, but what's going on?" Amy gazed at me with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged in response and listened to Olivia.

"There was an incident."

"What do you mean an incident? Are you alright?" I heard my own voice shrieking and cringed. Lowering my voice I said, "Are you hurt?"

"I can't go into detail right now," she softly said.

I heard her take a deep, shaky breath, then her voice was back in my ear. "I know Cragen will call you soon so be ready. We arrested the shmuck, but not without a scuffle first. Anyways, I'm hitching a ride to the station, so I'll be there in about an hour if you need me." I listened to Olivia's breathing and ignored the tears pricking my eyes.

_I will not cry in front of Petrovsky. _

"I always need you, but I'll be there soon," I whispered.

"There's a bandage on my face, so don't freak."

"Do I ever freak out?" I squeaked. A deep laugh from across the table interrupted my freak out minute.

"No, it's the Cabot calm always." A laugh drifted through the tiny speaker.

Blinking my eyes, I said, "I won't freak, I promise. Did you get stitches?"

"Errm…. Yeah. Hey listen, I have to go, but we'll talk. Promise. Bye." A click sounded as she ended the call before I got the chance to say goodbye. Typical Olivia behavior when she's on a scene and other ears are listening to her conversations, and they always do. The uniforms have a sort of hero worship towards my lover, ever since she took down that serial rapist and stood up for that Harper woman.

I slipped my phone into my purse, not raising my head. I knew Amy and Petrovsky heard every word of my conversation with Olivia. I just didn't know if they would judge me or my lover. I wasn't sure I wanted to know. That would certainly be the cherry on the top of my smashed cupcake today. Blinking my eyes to clear away any traces of shimmering tears, I adjusted my glasses and lifted my head.

"Did she hang up on you….again, Miss Cabot?" Judge Petrovsky muttered against the hand covering her smiling mouth. Obviously this wasn't the first phone conversation with my lover that the dragon Judge has eavesdropped on.

Amy, not bothering to contain her smiling mouth, looked me straight in the eye and asked, "is she really worried you're going to freak?"

"Err, well… Liv likes to proudly strut her scars. Often thinks I over-exaggerate the severity of the wounds. She's insufferable. One time, she had 43 stitched in her forearm and told me she cut it on her car door."

"Sounds familiar," Petrovsky murmured, having now composed herself from her laughing fit. She took a sip of her tea and met my gaze.

I watched as Amy whipped her head around and stared at Petrovsky.

"I said I was shot and you still freaked out. At no time did I say.. 'Oh it's just a scratch."

Petrovsky turned her head to look at her lover, a frown gracing her moist lips. "Well you were oozing blood hon, it would have been hard to lie to me."

I couldn't help but blink and rub my mouth at the underlying intimacy evident in the Judge's tone. _I wonder how long they have been lovers? Should I ask? _

_Yeah I'm going to ask. _

I took a gulp of my cooling coffee, setting the mug down loudly. The two women continued to gaze at each other undisturbed. Amy reached out and took Petrovsky's hand. I needed to break up this goo fest fast.

"If you don't mind me asking because obviously you two have been together for a bit, so how long exactly have you been a couple?"

Amy smiled, still gazing at Petrovsky. "About twelve years."

"Actually thirteen," Petrovsky whispered then smiled that wide, happy smile she flashed me earlier. I guess the dragon Judge is on vacation.

"We met when I was just an agent. And Lee here was just an ADA for your fair city."

"You weren't just an agent. You were a hero. Why do you always down play it?"

Frustrated eyes glanced towards me then back. "It's not important now. Anyways, Miss Cabot, I was in NYC for a meeting. I met Lee at a club. Figure out the details there Miss Cabot." Amy's face took on an expression of seriousness, her smile dropping. "I was a jerk to Lee the next day at a meeting with the DA. Then I ignored her attempts to take me to lunch."

"An argument ensued, we were both frustrated and she clammed up and walked away. Later in the day as I left the building, I saw her standing at the cross-walk in tears. Something twitched inside me and I realized how much of an ass I'd been to her. She stepped off the street right as I reached her, she tripped, then I saved her from getting hit by a taxi."

"A taxi?" _Judge Petrovsky tripped and almost got splattered? How classic. _Sounds like something I would do. _Maybe we're more similar than we both think. _I shivered inside my suit jacket at the thought. Scary. Neither woman noticed.

"And I'm glad you did. You made my walking around on crutches entertaining," Petrovsky cooed at Amy.

_OH no, she did not just coo. _

With wide eyes, I stared at Judge Petrovsky, trying to imagine the hurt ADA she must have been. I just couldn't do it. Not with her total one-eighty change in behavior towards me today. It would be like trying to imagine Liv as an interior designer.

I nodded my head for her to continue the story, and to let her know I was intently listening to this unveiling of the mysterious Lena Petrovsky. I was enamored and hungry for more details as to the woman behind the scary black robe and the often narrowed green eyes.

"But Ames, I don't want to bore Miss Cabot with talk of my clumsiness. We need to discuss her career, because after all, it is why I asked you to come visit today."

I took a sip of my coffee. The liquid flooded my dry mouth, easing the slight discomfort I felt, and gave me something to focus on other than my sudden curiosity. Olivia always jokes that I'm worse than a cat, always nosing around where I shouldn't.

"With all due respect Deputy, I need to collect my things, flag a taxi and get to the one-six soon," I said in my ADA voice. "Are you going to be in town long?"

I needed to deflect the focus because I wasn't ready to discuss my career right now. I wanted to speak to Olivia. Over the course of the day, I realized that Olivia deserves to know about any possible life changing decisions before they are made. Pushing aside my cold coffee, I reached down and grabbed my briefcase off the floor. Then looked up and waited for an answer.

"I plan to stay the weekend if Lee wants me too."

"Of course I do. It's your house too. And why wouldn't I want you here. I asked you." Green eyes glittered fire in the low light of the café. I cringed at the scolding tone I knew oh, so well.

_Poor Amy. Time for me to exit before I witness a fight. _

Amy set a card on the table and watched me stand up from the table, franticly gathering my things. Instead of answering her lover, she picked up the card and handed it towards me. Our fingers brushed as she placed the paper between my fingers.

"My number is on there and please give me a call. I'll make a special trip just for you Alex." She smiled at me.

I smiled back. "I will be in touch within the next day or two. I promise."

"Better not be lying Miss Cabot. Remember, you suck at it," Petrovsky said, turning her head and gazing at me standing over the two of them.

"Don't worry Judge I wasn't. I know when I'm checkmated," I whispered. Then winked and turned away from the pair. I sauntered exhaustedly away from the Judge and her lover, thinking about my day so far.

With a shake of my head, I fished out my phone and started to call a taxi.

As I was about to put the phone to my ear, I heard, "and Miss Cabot, please call me Lena the next time we meet outside of the courthouse. No need to be proper all the time. I learned that long ago."

I stopped walking and turned my head to look at her. She winked at me then focused on Amy.

_Yeah, I think we might be more similar than I would have ever imagined_. _God, my head hurts. _

I put the phone to my ear and started walking again, intent on getting to my lover before my head exploded.

**A/N: This is just a quick update… It seems Betsy (muse) went for a looong walk and hasn't returned yet, so I'm struggling to get my stories updated as promised. **

**As I'm prone to do while working on a story, another idea for another story popped into my head for an Original fiction. I started working on it but I might now post it. Does anybody want me too? Fictionpress doesn't get the traffic that FF does. SAD :. +(**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the characters. I'm not making a profit off this rambling, slightly humorous update.

Rated M for some loving. ;)

**Slammed**

Chapter Five: _Tell me more, tell me more….Did she get very far?_

As I situated myself in the taxi, I dug in my briefcase for my ready bottle of Advil, shook out three then dry swallowed them in the hopes that they would kick in by the time I arrived at the station through the nightly Manhattan traffic. The blinking lights through the zooming car window was starting to make me nauseous. I bit my lip, focused on my knees, and prayed for the ride to be quick.

Thirty-two minutes later I exited the taxi a block from the precinct because traffic was backed up due to an accident at one of the many intersections. I paid the driver a large tip, and he smiled a toothless grin at me in thanks. I winked at him as I slammed the door. I left him at the curb and marched up to the precinct double doors.

A uniform officer held the door open for me as I entered the precinct. I glanced at his nametag and said, "thank you officer Tanks." I smiled without meaning to at his name.

He ducked his head bashfully. "It's quite alright Miss Cabot, I get that all the time."

How did he know my name? "I didn't offend you… did I?"

His head shook and he followed me inside the building. "Oh, no. Like I said, I get it all the time. I believe Detective Benson is up at her desk. I just saw her at the coffee station down here about ten minutes ago. Would you like me to buzz her for you"

"No thanks. She asked me to come look at the arrest records, and verify that procedure was followed so the defense can't dispute the paperwork." God Alex, such a lame excuse. He probably already knows that I'm dating Liv.

I walked toward the elevator and pushed the button to bring the elevator down. Leaning against the wall, I watched the uniform that chivalrously let me in the building, covertly staring in my direction. A low laugh escaped my mouth as I thought, the Cabot charm enchanted another one. _Poor Liv, she never stood a chance against my wiles. _The elevator dinged to notify me of its arrival and with a roll of my eyes, I stepped in and out of sight. The car was blissfully empty, and I leaned back against the cool wall, enjoying the silence.

As the car jerked to a stop and the doors popped open, I gathered my briefcase from the floor then stepped into the hallway. My feet led me in the direction of Olivia. I needed my lover and I needed her immediately. Rounding the corner to the squad room, I saw her sitting at her desk with her head lying on her folded arms. She appeared to be asleep. And a white bandage peeked out from its spot on her left cheekbone. _Oh my tough darling. _

My feet were still in my soft soled shoes from my walking trip earlier and I eased over to Olivia's desk quietly. She didn't stir. Propping my butt cheek on the edge, I leaned on my arm and watched her rest. The squad room was pretty empty for the lateness of the hour, and the few remaining detectives were quiet enough not to disturb my lover. I smiled as they watched me. If everyone doesn't already know about Liv and I, then they will by morning.

Leaning down, I put my mouth right beside her ear and whispered, "Olivia Benson."

"Hmm," she mumbled and turned her head towards me, opening her beautiful eyes slowly, blinking them to focus on me. The white around the brown was pink.

"Baby," I whispered, "let's go home." I rested my hand on her shoulder. Her muscles thrummed against my fingers so I rubbed her knotted muscles with my thumb in soft circles. I watched as her eyes fluttered shut again, and she started to relax beneath my probing fingers. I knew she would be asleep in minutes so I stopped rubbing.

She sighed and sat up. Her eyes traveled down my body then over to the other detectives sitting not too far away from her desk. "How long have you been watching me?" A yawn left her mouth while she turned her head back to gaze at me.

"Not long. I don't think you've been asleep long." I leaned in and whispered, "don't worry, you weren't snoring yet." I pulled back to watch her.

Her sleepy eyes widened and she gasped. "I do not snore."

"Of course you don't." I looked down at the file folders open all over her desk and asked, "are you ready to go. I want to get out of here now." I kept my voice to a whisper in case the detectives were listening to us.

"I'm ready. Let me grab my jacket," she mumbled and looked to the back of her chair for her jacket.

"You're wearing your jacket Liv," I squeezed her shoulder again in sympathy. She must be so exhausted.

"Oh, so I am." I cupped her elbow discreetly, and helped her to stand up. She shook her head.

"Are you dizzy?" I looked into her eyes. She got hit in the head and it occurred to me that she might have a mild concussion.

"No," she said firmly but then she swayed. I left my hand on her elbow, our reputations be damned. After all, everyone already assumes that we're together anyways. My lover's safety takes priority over stupid rumors. As if thinking the same thought, Olivia didn't jerk away from me and instead leaned into me further, wrapping her arm around my waist for more support.

"Did Cragen give you tomorrow off?" I asked as I steered us to the elevator. She leaned against the wall as I pushed the button.

"He told me to come in only if I felt okay."

"Hmmhmm. I know how that goes. You'll be there bright and early. So I'm putting my foot down since you blew me off for lunch and I'm insisting that you let me take care of you tonight."

Barely a minute passed and the elevator doors opened. We stepped inside together, almost getting stuck in the doorway. I wiggled against her hip and smiled down at my lover as I pushed the button for the lobby. The arm around my waist shifted, getting a firmer grip on my hip, and a hand pulled my chin around. Then warm lips brushed my lips as the elevator dropped down. I relaxed into my lover's warmth, turning so my back was to the door and I pushed Liv until her back was against the rear of the car.

Olivia nibbled my lips until I opened my mouth and let her inside. I sighed deeply and enjoyed the feel of something normal for once today. I grabbed her shoulders and deepened the kiss, moaning softly into her mouth.

My lover's touch seared my brain, and I didn't register the elevator stopping nor did I pay attention to the doors opening. That is until a throat cleared loudly. Olivia jumped, obviously just as lost in my touch as I was in hers, and pulled me with her since my arms were around her shoulders, fingers gripping her jacket.

Olivia coughed and I felt her body stiffen beneath my hands. I was almost too afraid to turn around, having had more than enough surprises for one day. I gazed up at Liv's widened eyes. I studied my lover's face to stall for time. My heart just couldn't take another Petrovsky sighting.

"Hello Liz," Olivia burred.

_Phew. _I turned around and met the amused blue eyes of my boss Liz Donnelly. I wiped my mouth as discreetly as possible then said, "hello Liz. Fancy running into you here."

"Not really Alex." She thrust out a packet of folders. I grabbed them out of reflex, looking down at them as I held them. "I called your secretary when you failed to come back to your office after lunch and she said you went home early. Suffice it to say, I knew you would be wherever Detective Benson was located. I called the desk officer and he said you walked in twenty minutes ago."

"And why do I need these folders tonight? As far as I know, I don't have any pending cases." Liz made me almost as mad as Petrovsky sometimes with her constant arrogance. I resisted the urge to stomp my foot like a child and run away from her just like I almost did earlier with Petrovsky.

"Well now you do. You should tell your lover not to do such a good job next time," she muttered then winked at me.

"Does everybody know I'm with Olivia?" I huffed. I shook the folders in my hand and stepped into the lobby, needing a more open space to yell at my boss and let my pent up frustration and embarrassment loose. Liv grabbed my hand to halt my stomping steps, her warm fingers locked with mine and I stopped then turned to face Liz and Olivia with glaring eyes.

Liz looked over to the desk officer then stepped up to me. "For an attorney Alex, you don't have a good poker face. I knew the day after you two slept together." She smiled, looking very smug. I growled. _Two smug women in one day is two too many for this Cabot. _

I stomped my foot. "That's it." I pulled Olivia with me and walked to the double doors without looking back. "First Petrovsky and now you Liz. That's it. I'm taking my girlfriend home and hiding for the rest of the night. Come on baby," I muttered, perhaps too loudly because then I heard Liz laughing as I yanked Liv out the doors into the cool New York night.

I slipped the folders into my briefcase for later perusal, not faltering in my pace or needing to look as I shoved them inside. I was an expert at sticking things in my briefcase while on the run, and running I was most certainly doing.

Liv let me yank her along, wisely staying silent while I flagged us a taxi and pulled her inside the back. Once I settled down, she leaned into me, her thumb rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand. In a low whisper she said, "I want to hear about your day, but tonight I'm too tired and my head aches. I just want to wrap you in my arms and… just be together."

A sigh left my mouth as I said in a mumble, "sounds like Heaven." I closed my eyes and blocked out the world for the short trip to my apartment.

"I want to hear more about what Petrovsky said to you," she whispered into my ear before kissing my earlobe, enveloping it inside her warm mouth and swiping it with the tip of her tongue.

I shivered. "Oh I'll tell you all about it. But later." I pulled away from her mouth and took her mouth in a deep kiss. I heard a gasp from the taxi driver, but I ignored him and focused on the warm tongue brushing against mine.

"We're here ladies. Time to get off," he yelled.

I pulled away from my lover and whispered, "not yet, but soon." She thrust money at him and he took it greedily. I ignored him, having already had my fill of smiling, toothless cab drivers for one day.

My thighs felt warm and sticky and I wanted to get out of my clothes as quickly as possible. I smiled as I opened the car door and yanked Olivia out into the night. She followed willingly, her eyes glazed and dark.

While walking into my building, I asked, "how's your head feel now?"

"Good. I have other aches that need tending." Her hands wrapped around my waist as we stepped into the elevator to take us up to my apartment. We were the only ones in the elevator.

I glanced up at the security camera mounted up in the corner and relaxed into her embrace. Her hot mouth nuzzled my neck as we accelerated up to my twenty-second floor apartment. I didn't care that the security guard was watching us, I needed to feel my lover's hand on me, and then in me.

The elevator dinged as it reached my floor. Only two apartments occupied the floor and my neighbor was a reporter on assignment in Baghdad for the next month. With Olivia's hands still wrapped around my waist, I led us out into the hallway then turned and pushed her up against the wall.

"What are you doing? We could be caught."

"Haven't we been already." I grabbed her body and pulled her in against me, situating my thigh between hers. I felt her heat against my leg as she tilted her hips, leaning into me.

She gasped as I took her mouth in a deep kiss, all the frustrations of my day pouring out of my mouth as I plunged my tongue to brush hers, leaving only a pleasant, warming numbness. I turned us so that my back was against the wall and Liv's warmth pinned me to it. I moaned into her mouth as she slid her hand down my hips, her fingers unzipping my trousers with practiced ease.

I pulled back. "Yes, baby." She looked down both ends of the hallway before easing her hand inside my pants. My legs opened for her touch. The taxi driver couldn't have been more accurate about my state of arousal. I desperately needed to get off.

Warm and knowing fingers slipped inside my panties to brush me where I needed their touch the most. Olivia nuzzled my chin and then my lips as her fingers danced through my soaked folds. She slipped inside me and I gasped, lifting my leg to hook around her waist for support. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and let her plunder my body.

My hips rode her fingers fast and strong. I wanted a hard and fast release, and my lover knew my body enough to give me what I needed. A few twists of her fingers, and a flick of her thumb against my swollen clit in an up, down motion and then, I was there. My release rolled in, searing my thoughts as it shook my hips against those glorious and so deep, plunging fingers.

And like earlier today, my body did what it wanted to and I screamed out my pleasure in shrieking sounds.

Liv whispered, "shhhh," in my ear, but I was too far gone to care about the noise.

I slumped into Olivia as my the tail of my orgasm left my muscles loose and useless. She held me tight and let me come down from my ride, kissing me softly while I caught my breath.

A ringing phone startled us both. I recognized the ringer as my cell phone.

"Ignore it," my lover's throaty voice vibrated against the hollow of my throat.

"It's probably Liz and I should answer it." With Olivia's fingers still buried inside my warm center, I answered my cell phone.

"Took you long enough Miss Cabot. Amy would like you and Olivia to come to dinner tomorrow night if you're both free."

I stopped breathing and stuttered, "um, dinner?"

"Who is it?"

"Judge Petrovsky," I whispered. The fingers inside me pulled out fast. "Ow, Liv."

"We'll come," I answered quickly, not ready to explain my whole day with my lover's hand still cupping me after she fucked me in the hallway. It just felt wrong to me while Petrovsky was on the other end of the phone. "I'll call you tomorrow for the details. Thank you and I have to go." A deep throaty laugh echoed through the receiver before I ended the call.

I looked up into amused brown eyes. "What was that all about?"

Reaching down, I eased her hand out of my pants and zipped them up one handed. "That was part of my day. Come on, I'll tell you all about it. I want you sitting down for the full story." My eyes rolled as I walked down the hall, holding her wet fingers, the fingers she just loved me with as tightly as my loose muscles would allow.

"Wow, okay." She laughed as she followed me into my apartment, trusting me to tell her the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, as I always have.

**A/N: This is my WTF update, as in not really sure if it's any good or if I like it, but here it is. And yes, the title is a Grease reference…. I love the ending scene. *wiggles eyebrows***

**Please push my review button and let me know if you want to another update or if I should just nix it here. :+)**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the characters. I'm not making a profit off this rambling, slightly humorous update.

Rated M for some loving. ;)

**Slammed**

Chapter Six: _Guess Who's Coming To Dinner?_

With a flick of my fingers, I opened the door while still holding Liv's wet fingertips between mine. It was difficult to do, but I wasn't about to let her go. I wanted to keep the sizzling connection between us from our loving embrace of a few moments ago. She followed me inside, turning on the entryway lamp for light and neglected to turn on the overhead lights.

The soft light caressed our bodies as I tugged her out of the doorway then shut the door, setting the deadbolts and chain to the locked position. She slipped her boots off, already knowing the no shoes rule inside my apartment. My eyes drifted down to her socked feet. She wore a pair of snoopy socks. I bit my lip and smiled at the sight. _Damn, just when I think I know my lover, she surprises me further. _

She missed me checking out her socks. I laughed at set about getting my own shoes off. Warm hands snaked under my shirt to rub my stomach in soothing circles while I slipped my feet out of my shoes. "Oh God, so good." I leaned against my lover and flexed my toes, sighing with pleasure. She held me tight and nuzzles my neck. Her fingertips meandered down to stroke just inside the waistband of my unbuttoned pants. "So nice."

"Mhhm. I bet," Olivia rumbled in my ear. She pulled me in tight against her, so tight that I felt her hard nipples brushing my back through my suit jacket.

"Are you still tired?" I rumbled as I bit my lip.

"Nope. Come here," she husked near my ear.

"Liar," I whimpered as I arched back. "Oh Liv."

I leaned my head back onto her shoulder, letting her nuzzle my neck as I felt her warm breath caressing my hot skin. I shivered in her arms, and wanted her all over again as if I didn't just release myself all over her fingers in the hallway of my apartment building. She slid her fingers down further inside to tease my wet flesh.

With her other hand, she unbuttoned my shirt and jacket, then slipped them off my weak arms. I set my head back on her shoulder, letting her strong arms wrap me up tight and stroke my hot flesh from hips to breasts seductively. She felt so good that I wanted to let her take me right in the hallway. The cool air of my apartment teased my exposed skin as my lover's mouth left wet trails along my skin. I sighed as her lips helped release the clamp that still lingered around my head the whole day, and I felt joy for the second time this very long and so very strange day.

"Take me to bed Liv," I husked out as her lips made a meal of my flushed neck. The strokes of her tongue tantalized me, and I felt wetness pooling between my thighs once again.

"Mmeess," she mumbled, her lips still attached to my skin.

As I gasped for breath, I eased away from her warm body to tug her along toward my bedroom. She relaxed her tight hold on me and followed along, keeping my hand folded in hers. I glanced back at her as we walked, my eyes taking note of her drooping eyelids. She was still so exhausted, but I also recognized the glint in her eye and the pout to her kiss-bruised lips. She wanted to be naked and between my thighs as much as I wanted her to be. And did I want her skillful tongue on my wet center.

She tugged my hand and caught my eyes. I looked at her swirling dark eyes and bit my lip again. _Damn. _"You do know that you were about ten seconds away from being underneath me and writhing against the hardwood," she casually commented as she unbuttoned her shirt one-handed.

I stopped breathing and licked my lips, sure I just drew blood with my teeth. No warm copper coated my tongue. _Phew. _A quick kick and my pants landed over near the foot of my bed, I needed to be naked as quickly as possible. I stood before her in my white bra and my panties. I grabbed her hand and stopped her as she began to unbutton her trousers.

She looked at me slyly, her eyes seared me with her lustful gaze. I unbuttoned her pants, making sure to slip my fingers just inside her white boy briefs to tease her, then I retreated to finish yanking the black pants down her long legs. She lifted her feet for me to remove them fully, then I tossed them over toward my closet door, not really caring where they landed, only that they no longer impeded my gaze of my lover.

I eased down onto my bare knees and gazed up at her as she stood in her unbuttoned Oxford shirt, her tank-top bra and her white boy briefs, looking down at me with her dark eyes filled with want for only me. My heart swelled at the sight and my loins clenched, soaking my folds in warm lava again. No matter how many times I viewed my lover in her underwear, I still held my breath at the sight of her beauty, her need so unmasked and vulnerable before me.

I inhaled deeply and smelled her arousal, and knew I had to have her immediately. I needed to make her know to whom she belonged, make her writhe and call out my name as she flooded my mouth. My hands stroked up her soft calves and up the insides of her knees. I squirmed to find a comfortable spot where my knees wouldn't go numb, then slid my fingertips up the insides of her thighs, not stopping until I touched her warm and soaked briefs.

A gasp from above, then she tangled her strong fingers in my hair gently and full of affection, the roughness of her earlier touch tempered. I leaned into her, allowing her to pull me close as we kept our eyes locked together. And I dipped my head and nuzzled her warm cleft, covered with moist cotton. I knew what she looked like under that swatch of white and my thighs clenched at the visual of seeing it so delicately hidden from my view. I wanted to see it uncovered. I slid my fingers up her smooth, wet upper thighs to slip underneath the elastic band of her briefs. Warm wetness immediately coated my fingertips, and I released a soft moan at the feel.

She opened her thighs, trusting me to balance her as I enjoyed the sight and smell of her, taking my time. "Al, I need you," she whispered, her voice deep and scratchy.

"I know baby. I'm here," I reassured as I kept nuzzling her and touching her slick folds. I softly kissed her inner thighs as my thumbs stroked her swollen lips and brushed her hard bead with slow strokes. Her thighs started to shake against my mouth, the muscles straining to keep her upright.

I removed my fingers from their warm nest, placed a soft kiss on her knee, then stood up using her body as an anchor for my wobbly legs. My arms wrapped around her waist and I kissed her parted lips, deepening the kiss as I walked backwards toward my bed. I wanted her beneath me, and feared we would collapse if we didn't lay down soon.

As the bedspread touched the backs of my thighs, I stepped and turned us around, pushing on her hips with mine to ease her back. She fell back with a plop, pulling me with her. My thigh slid between hers and we kissed again, sprawled on my bedspread in the semi-darkness of my bedroom. I slipped my fingers inside her briefs, grabbing them tight then pulling down as I eased away to allow them room to slip down her long legs.

"God…" she whimpered as she felt me yank her underwear away from her hot center, the cool air hitting her wet flesh no doubt.

"Just Alex." I stroked her legs from ankle to thigh as I slid back up her body.

"Haha. Funny." She sat up and peeled her shirts away in one rapid tug then shake. My eyes locked onto hers as I kissed her mouth again. "Ermm yeeeaa," she mumbled as I nibbled her lips then clamped my teeth on the plump bottom.

"Aw fuck Alex." She tried to pull away, but I had her trapped beneath my body. She turned her head to avoid my teeth. _Ha_. I kissed her chin instead, licking softly and trailing my tongue down her neck as she wiggled to get away from my treacherous teeth. I giggled softly and kept touching her. She tasted too good to my hungry mouth to let her escape me.

I suckled her skin, then pulled away. "Are you sure you don't want my mouth?" I gave her a parting lick at the base of her throat as I eased off her, leaning back down and resting against her right side. "I'll be gentle…" I smiled then said, "until I'm not."

"Not if you're gonna be biting me. I'm not that kind of girl," she breathlessly huffed as she met my playful gaze, one of her legs hooking around my waist and her heel dug into the back of my thigh. I moaned as her hips rocked into me, her wet heat rubbing against my lower belly.

"Oh baby, who are you kidding?" I whispered, then ground my hips into her in a rough rock, my muscles bumping against her sensitive clit. Her eyes shut and she bit her lip at the move. _God, she's beautiful. _

"Ah, obviously not you," my lover gasped out as I gave her what we both wanted, the searing heat from our loving touches.

I trailed my mouth back down her throat, tasting the sweetness of her skin as I scooted to allow more room for my hand to slip between us. My fingertips slid down, briefly brushing an erect nipple then stroking a smooth stomach, and finally, touching a silky and warm cleft. "Not that kind of girl, hmm Liv?" I taunted as my fingertips brushed down to stroke the hard bead nestled within soft skin and covered in hot wetness.

I curled my fingers, situating the bead between my knuckles as I kissed her plump breast then clamped my teeth onto her nipple. I squeezed her hard clit and stroked her. The result was instant. She began to writhe beneath my mouth and hands, clutching at my shoulders and digging her short nails into my skin.

"OH God, Alex. More," she moaned and thrust her hips toward my hand, trying to make me speed up my slow strokes.

"Since you're not that kind of girl, I'm going to be so gentle with you baby," I cooed as I kept stroking her slowly, twirling my tongue along her strong abs as I scooted down, kissing along her strong lower stomach and smooth mound. She threaded her fingers in my hair. I looked up and met her hooded, dark gaze.

"Alex," she whispered, then closed her eyes. I knew her body and knew she was about at the breaking point, about to plead for me to love her hard and fast just a breath away. She opened her thighs wider for me to maneuver between.

I squeezed her bead hard as I shifted down, my tongue never leaving her sweet, silky skin. Her nails dug into my scalp as she gripped and tugged me in closer to her while her hips rocked up against my stroking fingers. I glanced up and watched her body as she arched. _She's so beautiful and she's all mine. _

I pulled away to guide her calves to rest on my shoulders, and shoved a pillow under her squirming hips, bringing her up closer to me and at a better angle for my mouth. She looked so delicious all spread and ready, her folds glistening and so very appetizing. Leaning down, I parted her folds with my tongue, gliding along the swollen tissues and collecting her moisture.

"Alex…please?" she pleaded and opened wider. The hand in my hair pulled me close, smashing my mouth into her wetness. I huffed around her warm skin and began to feast. Slipping her bead between my lips, I suckled and rolled my tongue from the base to the tip. I barely heard her whine and whimper as I twirled and taunted her swollen, throbbing clit.

"Fuck Alex." I heard her whimper and moan as she rocked hard against my mouth. She wanted to come, I felt her trembling against my tongue and lips. I gazed up and met her dark stare. She needed to come and immediately. I quit teasing her. Her eyes slammed shut as I went from slow to fast in a few quick touches. She whimpered and ground against my mouth hard.

Warm wetness soaked me as I feasted on her. I sucked her clit hard, bringing it out from its hood then taunted the naked nerves with the tip of my tongue as I slipped two fingers inside her. I gasped as my fingers were clutched by her hot inner muscles, and her knees clamped onto my ears in a death grip. I worried about my skull retaining its shape briefly then focused on her quivering body as she flooded my palm as she screamed my name, releasing her pleasure for me.

I hummed as I lapped her clean, easing my fingers from within their tight sheath. She let me ease her legs down off my shoulders, and gently pull her fingers from the tangles she put in my hair with her fierce tugging. Placing one last kiss on her slick thighs, I kissed my way up her body until I met her warm lips with my sticky ones and kissed her slowly, allowing her to taste herself if she wanted. Her lips moved into a smile and she suckled my mouth and chin clean, like a starving woman in front of a banquet.

She stroked me slowly with her hands, moving all along my back and butt, then started to ease her fingertips between my legs to give me pleasure again. I shook my head as I continued to kiss her. She retreated from my wet thighs to wrap her arms around my waist tightly.

I reached for the blanket to cover us, being careful not to press against her tender center. After getting the blankets situated and over us, she pulled me in close and rolled us over to our sides, her warm body spooning me. Laying my head down on the soft pillow, I relaxed against my lover and let the worries of the day float away.

"I love you Alex," Olivia whispered in my ear as I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Love you too," I mumbled.

"So…dinner with the dragon judge?" My lover apparently wanted to talk instead of sleep. Sometimes after a hard orgasm, she likes to talk until she feels tired. Unfortunately, I like to sleep after sex.

"She's really not so scary. I saw a whole different side to her today. She's sweet and funny and…just like me in many ways." I felt Olivia stop breathing. "It freaked me out too, don't worry."

She gasped for breath. "Dinner will be very interesting then. I'm actually looking forward to it." I felt her arms loosen and her fingers stroking my hip in reassuring circles. "Will it just be Petrovsky?"

_Oh no. How do I answer? _"Um…and her girlfriend." I dropped the bomb then bit my lip as Olivia stopped breathing again. "Breathe Liv."

"Huuuh, her gggirlfriennnd?" she gasped and shifted next to me until I could look into her wide brown eyes. "Are you telling me that _Petrovsky _is a lesbian?"

"That's what I'm saying. Now do you see why I said we're a lot alike." I gazed into her eyes as I waited for her to pass out.

She laughed heartily. "Ha. I knew there was a reason she kept making flirty eyes at you. At first I thought she had a tick, then I started to watch her as you gave your rebuttals and she stared at you the whole time. I knew I recognized the glint in her eye." I listened to her gasping for breath as she laughed again.

"Her lover is really nice, and that's actually what you need to focus on," I whispered then I leaned close until I bumped her nose with mine. "She's a Deputy Director and she in a sly sort of way, offered me a job. But it's all very hush and we didn't get to talk much about it with all the other stuff going on today. Plus, I was in shock with Petrovsky coming out to me." I felt her warm breath caress my lips as she exhaled and opened her mouth to speak, then I closed the distance between us.

I kissed her instead, not interested in her next thirty questions. She tried to speak against my kissing lips, but I didn't release my hold and instead threw my leg over her hips and ground into her. I intended to keep her busy and let her talk in the morning.

I smiled as her brown eyes drifted shut and she deepened the kiss, accepting my deflection technique whole-heartedly. _Yep, she's wrapped around my finger, and all mine. _

**A/N: I'm so excited I got this update finished. *High Fives with Muse* 'Good work my little distracted muse.' **

**Working on the next one… more to come O_o **


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the characters. I'm not making a profit off this rambling, slightly humorous update.

Rated M for some loving. ;)

**Slammed**

Chapter Seven: _Wake Up and Smell the…_

The alarm binged at six, bright and early. I waited for Liv to roll over and hit the snooze button because for some reason when she stays over, she prefers to sleep on the side where the alarm is. I've tried to argue with her the practicality of me sleeping on that side, but it always seems to hit deaf ears. I curled up against her warmth and watched her sleeping face, her mouth slightly parted and a small trail of drool dribbling out of the corner of her mouth.

While watching her, it occurred to me that I must be in love to find drooling sexy because Olivia looked so damn cute I just wanted to squeeze her until she burst. But I refrained, and remained wound together with her warmth, listening to the annoying bleep of the alarm as she continued to sleep undisturbed.

I watched her for several minutes, then eased over her to hit the snooze button. My moving caused Liv to roll over onto her back, so I eased down onto her relaxed body. I softly kissed her parted mouth, listening as she breathed deeper, then sighed as her eyes opened. She blinked to wipe the sleep from her eyes and kissed me back just as softly. Her hands immediately grabbed my hips and pulled our naked hips flush together.

"Hmm, good morning," she burred against my mouth.

I smiled. "Good morning." Then kissed her lips and chin, keeping the pace soft and easy. "Did you have a good sleep?"

She stretched and arched against me. "Oh yes. You knocked me out as usual."

"Well Liv, you were really tired. I'm surprised you didn't fall asleep on me mid-stroke," I laughed softly and kept kissing her, moving down to her chin and neck.

"Me too. I was exhausted." I slipped my hand between us to lazily stroke her stomach and breasts.

"Yesterday was crazy…I'm so glad to be here with you," I whispered, then leaned up to kiss her bandage.

"It was nuts. Hmmm…and don't think you're getting out of telling me more about Petrovsky and her girlfriend." She arched into me with a sigh. "I know all about your deflection techniques, counsellor, and you only got one on me last night because I was horny and exhausted."

I nuzzled her earlobe, my hands going down to grab her hands and intertwine our fingers together. "I'll tell you all about it over coffee."

"Soon I hope," she husked.

"Very soon. As much as I would love to ravish you, we need to clean up and get into work."

"Hmm." She tangled her fingers in my hair and pulled my lips up to her mouth, taking me in a deep and possessing kiss. My legs immediately went to jelly and I slumped into her as she plunged her tongue into my mouth, tangling with mine in an enticing dance. I closed my eyes and kissed her deeply, trying to portray all of my feelings in the one kiss.

I pulled away from her mouth. "Love you," I whispered.

The alarm beeped again, signaling the snooze period was over. And sadly, so was our cuddling session. She looked into my eyes and rubbed her nose against mine.

"Love you too."

"Come on. Time to shower." I crawled off of her and hit the beeping alarm off. Stretching, I glanced out the window, then back down at my lover. She laid all spread and naked. I groaned at the sight, because the last thing I wanted to do was shower and go into work, and no doubt running into Liz along the way. Probably several times.

"Grrr. Don't wanna," she whined.

I smiled at her and slapped her naked thigh. "Get up."

"Fine." She sat up, resting for a minute and breathing deeply before she swung her legs over the side of the bed. She stood up right beside me, snaking her arm around my waist to keep from wobbling back down onto the bed. "Will you start the coffee before our shower, so then its ready when we finish. I feel like I need it."

"Sure babe." I walked toward the kitchen, flicking on the overhead lights then hitting the button on the coffee maker to get it started. The machine bubbled and did its thing, so I meandered back toward the bedroom to join Liv in the shower. She wasn't in the bedroom, so I headed toward the bathroom. Upon entering the room, the most beautiful sight greeted my eyes. My lover stood bending over into the shower stall, turning and flipping the nozzles to get the water on.

I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her, my hands rubbing her tight belly in soothing up down strokes. She finished fiddling with the nozzles then leaned back into me, her voice a soft purr, and her lips smiling.

"Ready for another round already?" She chuckled, then turned in my arms, her lips meshing softly with mine.

I smiled against her mouth and nodded. Then, wrapped my hands around her hips, pushing her against the shower stall while the water beat down inside against the porcelain, the force of the spray making soft thumping noises. It was almost like making love during a heavy rain, with the benefit of staying warm and dry.

As my lover's shoulders hit the glass, I leaned in and husked in her ear, "I'm always up for you, darling." Then I nipped at her warm neck with my teeth. I kissed the abused flesh softly, giving it a few loving licks before pulling away to look into her eyes. They were dark and wide, so ready for me to take her. I kissed her lips, sliding my hand down to cup her mound gently, my fingers tickling her already soaked flesh. She moaned against my mouth and widened her stance. "Looks like you're the one that's ready for another round, Liv."

"Yesss," she whispered as I started to stroke her using teasing circles over her clit. She hardened almost instantly under my ministrations, and tilted her hips, a silent plea for a few harder strokes to relieve the ache.

"Inside?" I whispered in her ear.

She nodded rapidly while hooking one of her thighs around my hip, opening for me. I accepted her signal and slipped two fingers inside of her, my free hand slipping behind her back to hold her close while I started thrusting inside her. She whimpered as the thrusts deepened and increased, then before we both knew it, she was shuddering and gasping my name, her orgasm zooming in so fast.

I kissed her neck, jaw, and mouth, then held her close as she finished riding out the pulses and shudders caused by her release. "Wow, you really were ready for more." I laughed against her chin.

"Uh-huh. That's what you do to me, Alex." She panted, trying to catch her breath. "I never can resist your touch."

The bathroom was steamy as I slipped out of her warm center, my fingers covered in her stickiness. I looked into her eyes as I slipped the digits between my lips. She watched me, transfixed.

"Mmhmm. Love your taste," I husked, smacking my lips for added effect. I finished cleaning her off my hand, then grabbed the shower door, and gently pushed her aside, stepping inside the stall, intent on washing the nights loving away. As the water cascaded down my back, Liv stepped in to join me. I gazed into her eyes, leaning forward until she did also and she kissed me softly, both of us humming at the taste of her still on my lips.

I squirted soap into the washcloth and said, "do you think we'll be embarrassed by Petrovsky?"

She huffed. "Alex, you work with the woman, and obviously you had interaction with her outside of the courtroom, so do you think she'll embarrass us?"

We both looked at each other as if the same thought flew through our heads at the same time, and we both said, "yes." Then I laughed.

"We're in trouble." I rinsed off the soap then stepped out of the spray to shave and let Liv have the water. We've showered enough to have a routine down.

"Maybe we can get out of it?" She soaped up her hair, her elbows narrowly missing my nose by a mere inch. I leaned away, then continued shaving my nether regions in peace.

"How? I can't very well say, I'm suddenly struck with the flu."

"Well, why not. Works for Elliott all the time. Of course, the last time he did it, I'm pretty sure that Kathy became suspicious. The fact that the Jets played that day might have something to do with it too." Liv finished washing her hair and rinsing off the soap.

"I'm sure we'll think of something entertaining. We've got to keep the focus off of us and onto them," Liv husked, her eyes closed against the flicking water and soap bubbles.

"Easier said then done. Do you have any idea exactly what we're going to be dealing with? Her lover… God that word weirds me out when I think of Petrovsky. Anyways, the girlfriend is a pro at interviews. Probably more so than you… she's a spook, Liv. Like up on the chain…knows everybody in the known world probably…type of spook." I finished shaving, leaning against the wall and taking advantage of an unencumbered view of my soapy lover. I suddenly felt like ravishing her again, but I knew that wouldn't solve our immediate problem, so I filed it away for later.

"Hmm. Yeah, I think we might be screwed." Liv moved out of the spray, giving me room to rinse off the shaving cream and finish up my washing and splashing around. Then, I turned off the water, using Liv's offered hand and the wall for support as I stepped out of the stall.

"I think so too." I frowned at the steamy mirror, hoping it would give me a better answer to our situation with the dragon judge.

Liv wrapped me in a towel, and then in her arms and held me close. She kissed my neck and stared with me into the steam streaked mirror, letting our silence be the answer. In a synchronized exhale, we both said again, "we're screwed."

"At least, you will be again soon," I husked as I grabbed her hands, tugging her fingers and smiling at her, making sure she understood exactly what I meant. Then, my fingers did the talking for me.

**A/N: Really quick update. Just something to keep my fingers busy for the day. :+)**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the characters. I'm not making a profit off this rambling, slightly humorous update.

Rated M for some loving. ;)

**Slammed**

Chapter Eight: _dressed to impress_

I finished buttoning up my shirt, leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom and watching my lover fidget. "Liv, darling…would you stop already. You look gorgeous."

"I feel like a trussed up penguin," she grumbled back at me and continued to shift from foot-to-foot and tighten her black belt, threaded expertly through her trouser loops. "I really don't see why I have to dress up just to go to dinner. I mean, if anything, I should wear my Halloween costume from last year. Petrovsky will appreciate the creativity, right?"

"Yes, I am so sure that she will, but I will not and neither will her partner."

"After all these years of stealthy glares, I still can't believe that the 'dragon judge' is a Lesbian." She finished fiddling with her belt and met my gaze in the mirror right in front of her. "It's like finding out after all these years, that Cragen is really a cross-dresser or something. Or Elliott likes to wear red silk boxers. You know? It just doesn't gel in my brain." She shook her head and moved toward me, her dark eyes glinting and beautiful.

"Well, it better 'gel' because we're about to come head-to-head with the pair." I left the top two buttons of my shirt undone and reached for her. She moved into my arms with a comfortable ease of practice and nuzzled my neck, her soft lips kissing just below my earlobe. I smiled despite my sudden nerves at Liv's statement. "You smell good enough to eat," I said, my voice husky and low. Intimate.

She chuckled. "And eat you shall, just not me and not here. We're going to be late, and the last thing I want…" she nibbled my ear, suckling the lobe seductively, "is sex jokes about our tardiness from Petrovsky. Elliott is one thing." Her hands gripped my hips, fingers brushing my just under my belly button. I groaned in spite of myself.

"Babe," I softly panted, "you win." I ran my fingers through the fine hairs at the base of her neck and felt, as well as heard her breath catch, and closed my eyes. I suddenly wasn't interested in leaving and for sure Liv knew from my reaction to her touches.

"I know. What nobody knows about the great Alexandra Cabot, is how easily I can bring her to her knees," she whispered, then released me and stepped back.

The suddenness of her movement made me gasp and open my eyes. I looked up and into her eyes, and uttered, "Liv."

"Yes, Alex," she said, my name a benediction. Then in a whisper, "I know. Believe me, Baby, I know."

I dipped my head in a dejected nod. "I know you know…how you turn me on with just the look of your liquid eyes, and how you melt me with just a brush of your fingertips against my heated skin." I sighed, then muttered, "but we have a date with the devil and her lover, and no amount of aggressive arguing will get us out of it. So…let me grab my satchel and jacket, then we'll go."

"Hey, do you even know where Petrovsky lives?" Liv shouted, then mumbled just soft enough so I had to strain to hear her, "other than the Bat-Cave. Or maybe in Translvania."

"Do you really think that her lover would allow her to reside in a dark and drabby cave?" I buttoned up my jacket and stood by the door, waiting on her to gather her overcoat and keys which she promptly did as I gave her my 'hurry-up' glare. "Even if the Batmobile is better fitted for her stature. And, she gave me her address yesterday."

"Just say it Alex; Petrovsky is short. But, I've discovered that the short ones always pack a mean punch." Olivia opened the door for me, then waited for me to precede her, waving her hand with a gallant flourish. I grabbed her swinging arm and tugged her through the portal.

"You know, Liv, I really wouldn't put it past her spook lover to bug my apartment. I gathered that Amy spends quite a lot of time in the city. And you know, exactly how often I'm at home during the daytime hours. There would be ample time."

Liv tugged me back as she stopped, frozen in her tracks. I turned around and met her wide gaze. "I really hope not." Then she made a crossing motion in front of her chest. "What would Elliot say to that?"

I guffawed. "I just suggested that we might have ears listening to us and all you can think of is what _Elliot _will think?"

She stepped right up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist, her fingers locking behind my lower back. "I meant, that after my incident today, what would he think of all this…softy behavior that I only let you see."

"You're making assumptions. You know how I hate it when you do that."

"I can't help it, Alex. I'm a cop, it's what I do." Olivia shrugged with in the circle of my arms, then sighed. "Let's just go and we'll finish this discussion later. I'm really just not in the mood for it."

"Okay, detective. We'll end this line of conversation for now, but don't think for a minute that I'm letting you off the hook."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," she burred, turning away from me, then leading me out of my apartment building, her free hand already going up to hail a cab for us. In just a few short breaths, we were nestled inside the cab and on our way to the suburbs and Petrovsky's estate.

As the scenery of the city flew by outside the darkened cab, I watched my lover as her eyes darted from the window to the cab driver, then back out the window. She's a cop to her core and will always keep an eye on her environment. It was one of the first things that I immediately noticed about her back when we were just colleagues and trying to develop a platonic friendship. I've never felt afraid to be with her, even when we get cross-eyed looks from people watching our public, affectionate caresses. I imagine that Lena feels much the same way I do when she's with her lover, Amy. While we all three sat awkwardly in the coffee-shop, I noticed Amy's observant behavior and felt the same comfort that I always feel when I'm with Liv.

_I wonder how Olivia and Amy will react to one another. _A vision of Liv and Amy circling one another, flashed through my head as I sat back in the cab seat and waited for the driver to stop at the designated address that Liv casually told him. I didn't tell her the address. But she is a cop and can find out anything she needs to with one short phone call to the precinct.

The darkness outside gave way to a circle driveway in front of a fairly decent sized brick house. Several porch lights lit up the walkway.

"That's about seventy-eight bucks ladies," the cab driver said, then coughing profusely. I rolled my eyes and slipped him a hundred.

"Keep the change," I murmured, opening my door and stepping out into the chilly night air. Olivia practically jumped out of the cab and came around the back as the car began to speed away.

She grabbed my hand and stared at the house before us. "So, what are we waiting for?"

"Hell to freeze over," I mumbled under my breath, gripping her fingers tighter and starting the walk up the perfectly paved walkway. Liv kept stride with my, our hips lightly brushing in between steps.

"I hear icicles cracking right now," Liv whispered in my ear.

I elbowed her in the stomach as I stepped up the steps, taking a deep breath then ringing the doorbell. I counted under my breath until I heard the door open, a trait left over from childhood, and one that always caused Liv to tease me mercilessly. I peeked at her and saw that she was biting her lip to keep from saying anything or laughing at me. "Liv," I burred as the door was opened and revealed our hosts.

Judge Petrovsky and Amy, her lover, wrapped in an affectionate embrace with their cheeks a rosy tint. They had obviously been cuddling before we arrived. The thought sent my head spinning, as I heard my lover gasp and cough.

"Welcome Alex," Lena Petrovsky stepped forward and gripped my hand that wasn't holding Liv's, shaking it vigorously in greeting. "I'm so glad that the both of you could come." Amy laughed softly.

"We wouldn't have missed it for all the perps in New York," Olivia rumbled, an amused smirk gracing her beautiful lips.

"Detective Benson. It's so good to see you again outside of the courtroom. I was beginning to think I would have to start charging you rent you stayed for so many hours," Petrovsky said, her hand releasing mine and moving over to grip Olivia's and giving it an equally friendly shake. "And, please call me Lena." She turned to her lover and said, "may I introduce my better half, Amy Morgan. Deputy Director."

Amy reached out her hand and smiled at Olivia, a gesture I recognized from Liv as a way to disarm and drop the defenses of your opponent. My lover reached out her hand, gripping Amy's tightly, and smiled an equally huge grin. "It's so nice to finally put a face with the name, Detective."

"Please call me Olivia, Director Morgan," Olivia said loudly, putting a slight emphasis on Amy's title.

"Perhaps you should call me Amy instead. I'm not the director of this household, if you know what I mean." Amy wiggled her eyebrows at Olivia, then stepped back to allow us entrance into their home, now that the introductions were over with and no guns were drawn. At least not yet.

Amy led us through the entryway and into the lounge area, a beautiful sunken room lined with creamy leather couches and plush area rugs. She waved her hands and said, "please, have a seat. Would either of you care for a beverage? We have a cabinet as stocked as any bar and every form of mixing device known to woman. So don't be shy about your requests." She flashed a smile at Lena, then moved over to the corner area, where a large bar and stools sat at the ready, guarding a large cabinet full of every alcohol imaginable.

"I'll have a beer," Liv said with a shrug of her shoulders, then turned to watch Lena and Amy interacting. The shock was slowly giving way to curiosity I could tell. I immediately noticed the twinkle in Olivia's brown eyes. I smiled at Liv, turned to Amy and then said, "a vodka tonic please."

"I'd like a scotch please," Lena burred and flashed her lover a smile and a wink. I heard Liv choke again at the wink, and so did Lena. "What's the matter detective? Not used to seeing me smile?"

Liv coughed to clear her throat then gasped, "not exactly..Pe..Lena. I don't believe I've ever seen you smile before actually."

"It's all right really. I think Alex had the same sort of shock in the bookstore when I introduced her to Amy. It's been really tough keeping my private life away from the public eye. When I first heard the rumor that the two of you had hooked up, which I predicted way before hand I might add, I really wanted to invite you both over sooner," Lena said, sitting on the sofa closest to the bar, her eyes dodging between me and Liv, and Amy at the bar, as she made the drinks. There was a sadness that clouded her eyes as she gazed at Amy. I watched them lock eyes, and it was almost as if I could see the thoughts and questions passing between the two of them in silent acknowledgement.

Amy broke eye contact with Lena and gathered up the drinks onto a tray. She inhaled deeply then sighed. I could picture Liv doing the exact same thing before revealing a secret long buried. "We've been through a rough patch these last few years, but I'm confident that we belong together," Amy said, her hands full of our drinks. She passed first Liv and then me our drinks, then she moved over to the couch and sat beside Lena. "As I'm sure you feel the same way about Olivia, Alex."

I felt Olivia wiggling in her seat, and her throat gulping with each large drink she took. I took a small sip of my perfectly made drink, meeting Lena's gaze, then softly said, "we haven't been together that long. Not nearly as long as you two. But, I do understand the connection between us and it's unbreakable threads. Even if something were to happen to one of us, I would go to my grave knowing that I met and loved such a beautiful woman."

"Hear, hear," Liv joked, her fingers gripping mine and then playing with my fingertips. "I have no argument strong enough for that. So in a gesture of rudeness, I'm going to say we're being too serious for before dinner conversation. Let's talk about something mundane, like courthouse gossip or what's happening down in Washington."

I slapped her in a playful gesture, then said to Lena, "She just isn't able to get serious. I beg your forgiveness, Judge."

She waved her hand. "It's already forgiven. I do live with a law enforcement officer too, Alex. They tend to slide toward the jovial when the conversation tilts to the emotional and the uncomfortable."

"What's for dinner?" Liv asked, interjecting into the conversation.

Amy laughed, then said, "steak and potatoes. Salad for the ladies. Chocolate cake for dessert." She winked at Liv then grabbed Lena's hand, her other hand playing with her drink glass.

"Oh, yum. I'm so glad we came then. Alex was probably going to feed me granola and soy milk or something equally…" Liv shivered in playful disgust.

"I would not. I was planning to order smoked chicken and ribs. But, you just shoved that foot way down your throat. Granola for the next few days for you…Detective." I glared at my lover and ignored the twin chuckles from across the room.

"You were right, Lena. They are just like us," Amy said in between chuckles.

"This is only the beginning," Lena murmured as she took a large drink of her scotch, her eyes twinkling at me from over the rim of the glass.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own the characters. I'm not making a profit off this rambling, slightly humorous update.

Rated M for some loving. ;)

**Slammed**

Chapter Nine: _Agree to Disagree_

The drinks glasses were empty and our talk had drifted off to the occasional murmur. Then, Amy suggested we eat before the food stepped out of the stove and made a run for it. Of course, Olivia laughed at that. I chuckled at the sight of my lover, comfortable in a strangers home, making jokes with the girlfriend of my nemesis. If I hadn't had the night before to mentally prepare myself, I would have surely run screaming into the night.

We all sauntered toward the eating area, our bodies relaxed from the alcohol and the environment. I had my hand wrapped tightly around Liv's, though we were as comfortable as could be, I still wanted the tether of having her an arms length away from me. As we left the hallway, I froze as I stepped in the doorway to the kitchen. Liv had to tug me along to get me to snap out of it. The room was a shock to say the least. If I blocked out Petrovsky and Amy, I would have assumed that we stood before _my_ table at my penthouse.

"Well, Alexandra. Don't just stand there and gawk, come on. Your other half is probably starved. I know my other half never stops putting things in her mouth," Lena said, giving me a brief wink.

I swallowed down my shock and followed Liv toward the table. "You two just plop down and I'll help Lena," Amy burred.

"I could help too, I'm not completely inept in the kitchen. Even one with such similarities to my own. I bet that I even know exactly where the glasses are kept," I said. Liv gave me a shoulder nudge, her way of saying to politely shut up before I let my mouth overrun my brain, which only happens every time we go out of the house. I ducked my head, knowing she's probably right. So, I let her pull out my chair and help me up to the table with a hard shove. "Liv," I growled. She just smirked then took her own seat to my right. Amy brought over glasses of water, and I eagerly took mine and drank a few deep gulps. Liv winked and turned in her seat to face Lena, standing over by the stove, getting the food ready.

We sat down to a perfectly set table. If the scene that Lena set in the living room wasn't enough of a breaking the ice for me, she made sure that I would feel at home in the kitchen. Or maybe the fates did want me to suffer for eternity as the long lost twin of this woman, whom I once hated with a passion, and now was slowly growing to respect.

"I hope you're hungry, Olivia. Because Amy insisted I make double recipes of everything," Lena said, setting down the food and moving out of the way for Amy to set down the rest of the food dishes.

"I could eat," Liv said, her hand reaching under the table to grasp my knee. I sat back and smiled softly at her touch.

I caught Amy's eye and she looked at Liv then at me, and winked. "She could always eat. Practically a bottomless pit."

"Me too," Amy piped in. Then, Lena elbowed her in the ribs then took her own seat right across from me. Amy followed suit and sat down across from Liv.

I smiled when Lena looked my way and gave her a head dip. "Beautiful job. Definitely a much better table setting than I could manage."

"Oh, I doubt that, Alex. Remember, I've been to your family country house on more than one occasion. Bill and I are good friends from way back," Lena said, passing Amy a dish of steaming green beans. I watched Amy sigh, look at the green beans, then over at Lena as she accepted the bowl and scooped out a big helping.

"You hate the green too?" Liv asked Lena, and smiled at her.

"I dispise it. But, I still have to eat it or else," Amy replied, giving her plate a deep frown. "Ukky." Then she mock shivered, then passed the bowl on to Liv.

"Why do you have to eat something you don't like?" I asked, scooping a perfect spoonful of the beans onto my plate then scooping more onto Liv's, catching her eye as I did.

Amy laughed at Liv's resulting deep frown, as she eyed her green bean covered plate. "I believe you just answered your own question, Miss Cabot."

"Yes, Olivia. Eat up," Lena husked, laughing along with her lover.

I ignored Liv's grumbles, filling up both our plates with food and then picked up my fork. I tasted the food and it was heaven in my mouth. "Mmhmm, this is delicious."

"Of course it is. I cooked it. If it was up to Amy, we'd be having delivered pizza."

"I wouldn't complain," Liv smiled at Amy. "I love pepperoni. Extra pepperoni even. Alex likes multi veggie pizzas." She stuck her tongue out, then shook her head.

"I knew I liked you, Olivia," Amy said, "Hmm, pepperoni." Then she sighed and started eating, her focus only on her plate. Olivia copied her, leaving Lena and me staring across the table at each other. We shrugged and laughed together, then started eating. The only sound for the next few minutes was the soft clanging of silverware against china.

"So, Alex. Would you be interested in the position we discussed, working with me at the central office?"

I set down my fork, briefly looking at Liv, her fork frozen in mid-air. "I think it would be a good position for me. I need a change. But, it would depend on Olivia and what she has to say." I took a drink to stall for a moment, gathering my thoughts, then I said, "well, Liv, what do you think?"

"Um…" Liv set down her fork. "I want whatever you want. I can either find a position with the federal branch, and move up or I can retire. Either way, I want to be with you. We've spent too much time apart as it is."

"Then the answer is yes. We can pick up any formal discussions later," I said to Amy, my eyes flicking from her to Liv then back to Amy. "Right now, let's just enjoy the merging of new friendships." I raised my glass for a toast, waiting until the others copied me. "To a new kind of relationship."

**Clang.**

"New friends."

**Clang. **

I winked at Lena, then smiled at Amy. "May we have many more dinners as pleasant as this one in the future."

"Indeed," Amy agreed, downing the rest of her beverage then smiling at Lena. "Many more dinners."

"You just care about the food," Lena whacked Amy with her napkin. "Always thinking about eating."

"I'm a hungry girl," Amy husked, ducking her head and missing the blush that colored Lena's cheeks.

"Ha, nice to know the embarrassment is on the other foot now," I said, smirking.

"Just wait, Alex. She's a devil in disguise. You think working with me is tough, you just wait… But I love her anyways."

I looked at Liv, and we said at the same time, "awwww."

"Cute or not, Alex. I expect to see you in chambers on Monday morning. With the proper warrants this time."

I straightened up properly chastised and kicked Liv. "See what you've done."

"You started it."

"Children!" Amy shouted, then laughed.


End file.
